


Resolutions

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Goals, Happy moments - Freeform, M/M, New Years, Resolution, cant think of any more tags, happy new year, lol, new years day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Plushtrap and Benny make their resolutions for the new year.
Relationships: Plushtrap/The Crying Child
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Resolutions

"Happy New Year!" Benny said excitedly, hugging Plushtrap. "What are your resolutions?"

Plushtrap pointed to the bookshelf against the wall.

"To read more?"

Plushtrap nodded.

Benny smiled. "That's a good goal! My resolution is to make a friend, and keep them for the whole year! Do you think it'll work?"

The rabbit shrugged, looking away thoughtfully.

"I am optimistic about this year! I hope it goes well for us." Benny continued. "I have high hopes."

Plushtrap took his hand in his paw.

Benny sighed. "You're right. At least I'll always have you, if things don't work out with anyone else."


End file.
